


Almost, But Not Really

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Almost series [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Rhett asks Link if he's ready yet.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Almost series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706206
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	Almost, But Not Really

**Author's Note:**

> You guys asked for more.

Rhett returned from his study group tired and frustrated. He didn't understand why he needed to take a biology class. Engineering was as far from the natural sciences as he could imagine. But it was a "core" class, so he was having to suffer through it.

Seeing Link stretched out on the couch, shirtless as had become his thing, helped lighten his mood. "Whatcha watching?" Rhett asked, grabbing a couple sodas from the fridge. 

"Nothin' much." Link shrugged. "Wanna watch a movie or somethin'?" he asked, sitting up and making room for Rhett to sit.

"Sure." Rhett watched Link walk over to their curio and bend over, obviously looking for a specific movie. He smiled to himself when Link leaned into him as he sat back down and Rhett threw his arm over Link's shoulder and pulled him into his chest. 

Ever since  _ that night, _ things had been...good between them. They sat even closer than before, always having some part of themselves touching the other. Sometimes they held hands or cuddled while watching tv. Sometimes Link would even kiss him goodbye or goodnight.

Rhett loved it. Things were good, really good. And even though Rhett would never push Link for more than he could give, Rhett wanted more. He wanted what Link had asked him for. To be Link's first. And he was sure it was going to happen eventually. When Link was ready. Rhett's dick was ready now. 

Rhett nuzzled his nose behind Link's ear, dropped a light kiss on his neck, and whispered, "Love you, bo." 

They hadn't said that again since, and Rhett could feel Link's breath hitch for a moment before turning his head to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Love you, too," Link whispered back, bringing a hand up and lacing his fingers with the hand Rhett had spread across his chest. 

Rhett may have promised himself that he wouldn't push Link, but that didn't mean that he couldn't try to... _ encourage _ things along. About fifteen minutes later, Rhett started pressing soft kisses to Link's neck and along his shoulder, gradually getting more insistent and adding swipes of his tongue when Link didn't object. 

When he wasn't getting the response he had hoped for, Rhett took the thumb resting on Link's chest and slid it over his nipple. Finally a reaction. Link subtly arched into Rhett's touch and Rhett smirked into Link's hair. 

Rhett scraped his nail along Link's nipple again, at the same time raking his teeth in the junction where Link's neck and shoulder met. This time Link rolled his head back and let out a muffled hum. "Yeah, baby? You like that?"

Link didn't answer with words but let go of the hand on his chest and grabbed Rhett's thigh, scraping his nails up the jean clad leg, stopping just shy of Rhett's crotch, where his erection was starting to press uncomfortably against his zipper. 

Rhett dropped his forehead on Link's shoulder. "Baby," he groaned. "Can I… Can we…" Rhett knew what he wanted, and had come to terms with that "what" being his best friend, but he was still a little nervous about being rejected. 

Link turned sideways towards Rhett and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and tugged him in for a kiss. Rhett's heart rate started to pick up in anticipation, until Link broke the kiss and wouldn't make eye contact. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rhett asked, sure that he had driven Link too far, too soon. 

"I  _ want _ to, Rhett. I want to do everything. And I trust you. It's just…" Link chewed on his bottom lip for a moment and all Rhett wanted to do was bend down and take that lip between his own teeth, but he waited patiently for Link to continue. "I don't think I'm ready yet, Rhett. I'm sorry," he whispered. 

"Oh, baby. It's okay." Now Rhett did bend down and press their lips together for a moment. "You don't have to apologize. I want to, I  _ really _ want to, but this is about you, too. Is it okay if I keep kissing you? Touching you?"

Link nodded. "I wanna hear you say it, baby," Rhett coaxed. 

Link huffed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, you can keep touching and kissing me," he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. 

"Now was that so hard?" Rhett smirked and dove again for Link's mouth. 

Most of their kisses thus far had been quick and chaste-like, Rhett hardly getting the opportunity to taste Link properly. Now, he eased Link's mouth open and ran his tongue over Link's. He moaned into the kiss and wrapped his tongue around Link's and sucked, encouraging the other man to come explore his mouth too.

Link leaned back and settled down on the couch, pulling Rhett down on top of him. Rhett settled himself between Link's legs, aligning up both of their now hard erections. It wasn't as pleasant with them both in jeans as it would be if they were naked, but Rhett wasn't going to be the one to make that advancement. If Link wanted to be like this, Rhett would get them off just like this. 

Rhett rolled his hips down into Link as he kissed along Link's jaw. "Do you know what you do to me, Link?" Rhett murmured around kisses. "All walking around without a shirt. Teasing me." He let his mouth wander down to Link's chest. "Now I'm gonna tease you, baby."

"I'm...I'm not teasing," Link huffed, his breathing getting faster as Rhett flicked his tongue over a nipple. 

"Hmm." Rhett nipped at the quickly peaking bud. "So you're saying," he asked, placing another kiss on Link's chest, "that when you walk around like that," his hand slid over and twisted the still wet skin, "you're offering yourself to me on a platter?" He smirked at Link and rolled his hips, stopping his best friend from being able to make a coherent response. 

"Because every time you walk around half naked," Rhett continued, beginning to thrust down against Link in a steady rhythm, "I just wanna throw you down and kiss and lick you all over." He bit Link's earlobe, then pulled it into his mouth, sucking gently before letting his tongue trail the shell of Link's ear.

"Yes," Link breathed huskily, bucking up against Rhett. 

"Yes, what, baby?" Rhett asked, returning his mouth to Link's nipple. 

"Ungh." Link arched his chest into Rhett's mouth. "All...of it. Yes-yes to everything."

"Mmm," Rhett agreed, humming against Link's skin, then shifting to give his other nipple some attention. 

After making sure that one didn't feel neglected, Rhett kissed back up Link's chest. "I'll give you everything, baby." He let his fingers trail down Link's side and settle on his hips. "One day I'll have you naked underneath me. You like the sound of that?" he asked as Link whined and spread his legs as wide as the couch would allow and wrapped a foot around Rhett to press into the small of Rhett's back. 

"You getting close, baby?" Rhett asked, picking up the pace with his hips. "Gonna come in your pants for me? Get off pretending I'm wrecking that virgin ass of yours?"

Link let loose a strangled cry and Rhett felt him stutter and go loose beneath him. "Fuck that's hot," he said, rubbing against Link as hard as possible, chasing his own release. Just as Link started to whine from overstimulation, Rhett tipped over the edge with a cry of his own. 

He gave Link one more kiss then shifted to move his weight off Link, but a hand on his back stopped him. "Stay here a minute," Link whispered, voice raw and sounding thoroughly fucked. "I like your weight on me."

"Tell me when it's too much," Rhett said, settling his head on Link's shoulder and letting his tongue lap at the sweat that had formed on Link's neck. 

Rhett had almost fallen asleep when he heard Link whisper, "I was scared."

Rhett blinked a few times as he processed Link's words and forced himself to sit up. "Scared? Of what?"

Link blushed. "Like I said, I still  _ want _ to have sex with you… but… I'm not ready."

"Okay," Rhett rubbed his hand soothingly over the leg Link had stretched across his lap and waited for him to continue. 

"I was scared that if I didn't want to have sex, you wouldn't want to do anything," Link rushed to get out.

"Oh, baby, no." Rhett shuffled closer and wrapped an arm around Link's shoulder, pulling him tight against him. "I love you, Link. I know we haven't exactly gotten around to defining what that means, but- No listen," he said when Link made a noise of protest. "I don't care about labeling us. No matter what, what does or doesn't happen, I love you, and only want what you're willing to give. Okay?"

Link nodded, a relieved smile crossing his face. "Okay."

"Okay, good." Rhett nodded and gave Link his own smile. "Now let's get changed before these pants dry and we can't get them off."

Link laughed and punched Rhett in the shoulder as they stood up. Rhett twisted and caught Link in his arms again, pressing their lips together one last time. He wanted to tell Link again just how much he loved him, but wasn't sure he was ready to hear it. That was okay, though. There was always tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you wanted me to get to the sex and not tease with four rounds of foreplay before they get to it? Come yell at me about that on tumblr @outofnowhere82 😉


End file.
